Time to love
by lamb loves her lion
Summary: Time means little or nothing to Bella any more.  Edward wanted to finally take Aro up on his offer.  Will Edward be able to show Bella the meaning of time again.  Will she be able to trust him in time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my second story, hope you like it.**

Time

Bpov

Time, that's should mean something shouldn't it? The passing of something important. "Isabella!" The pull on the chin around my neck brought me out of my thoughts. The pull on my hair was next; causing me to bend backwards as I was already on my knees. The pain doesn't even register any more. It's always there. His face appeared in my line of vision, with eyes the color of blood. The papery hand that was around my throat tightened. "Your services are needed my dear." The tone of his voice was as always that sinking sweet sound the made me want to crawl into a hole.

I stood up the expression on my face was blank. I just waited to be lead way not really caring to notice whom ever I would be _servicing _today. It was always the same, go with them for the day then come back and wait till tomorrow so it can start all over again.

"Ah, Edward my dear boy I see you have finally taken me up on my offer." "Yes Aro, I have, and I appreciate it so very much." The sound of his voice brought me out of the haze I had been to actually notice my soundings; to an extent. My eyes lifted up to meet the most amazing shade of gold I had ever seen.

"Do you see anything you like my dear boy?" "Or since this is your first time would you like me to do the honors of making your selection for you?" "Yes that would be most kind of you, thank you." "Ah now let us see who would be the best choice to meet your needs. Are you looking for pleasure or just blood, or both?" "Blood would be fine Aro, thank you." "Such manners you have dear boy, Carlisle would be very pleased with you."

"Yes then let's get down to business shall we."

Epov

"Please fasten your seat belts as we being our descent into Volterra." The pilot voice brought me out of the thoughts I was having regarding the whole reason I was. What's that you might ask? I had finally decided to take Aro up on his offer to come and see him.

He had been after me for some time to come and see what great 'pleasures' he has to offer. As in our phone conversation I reminded him that is was not the physical that I was interested in.

Just then the plane touched down and I made my way to the exit. As per Aro's stile there was a car waiting for me. "Good day Mr. Cullen, how was your flit?" "It was good thank you Logan for asking." The ride to the castle was uneventful to say the lest. But we arrived soon enough.

"Please follow me Sir as I show you the way." As we came into the meeting room I saw Aro on his throne with the loveliest creature kneeling by his right hand. Her head was down so I could not see face at the moment. That made my being ache to such an degree it went beyond the pinot of pain.

"Ah, Edward my dear boy I see you have finally taken me up on my offer." "Yes Aro, I have, and I appreciate it so very much." He clasped my hand in his to see how I had come to this decision.

Flash Back

"_Carlisle do you really think this is necessary.__"__ I said as I rolled my eyes at him. __"__What would be the harm in it?__"__"__I don__'__t want to take advantage of some innocent girl for my own pleasure.__"__"__You know that you don__'__t have to have a physical relationship with them correct?__"__"__Yes but it seems wrong…like I be taking something that not mine to being with.__"__"__You don__'__t even have to agree to this, just maybe go and see. That all I suggest, again what__'__s the harm in going.__"_

_End Flash Back_

I see my dear friend Carlisle does indeed give very sound advice wouldn't you agree Edward. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you see anything you like my dear boy?" "Or since this is your first time would you like me to do the honors of making your selection for you?" "Yes that would be most kind of you, thank you." "Ah now let us see who would be the best choice to meet your needs. Are you looking for pleasure or just blood, or both?" "Blood would be fine Aro, thank you." "Such manners you have dear boy, Carlisle would be very pleased with you."

"Yes then let's get down to business shall we." As his eyes went around the room to make the selection, mine went to the lovely creature I had seen when I first entered the room. "Aro, if I may?" His face and eyes lit up with a knowing smile. "Have you made a selection dear boy?" I could tell he was wondering what exactly would be my choice. "Yes I have, would you mind allowing me to seeing that lovely creature that is standing near your throne?" At this he frowned. "You would not like to inspect any of the others, as in the lovely Tanya or perhaps Jayla." Now this made me frown. Could he not see the magnitude of beauty this wonderful creature had to offer the world with her very existence.

Bpov

"Isabella, come." The command had me responding automatically. Walking forward with my head down I approached them coming to stand by Aro. "Isabella this is Edward Cullen you are his for the day, I expect his time invested in you will not be a waste; do I make my self clear?" "Yes Master, it's pleasure to serve as always."

I felt the hand on my back as he pushed in the mans direction, taking the hint I started to move forward. "I will have Logan show witch sweet you may have during the duration of your stay here young Edward." "Thank you Aro, you are most kind as always."

Once Logan's feet came into view I proceeded forward again. He led us down the corridor to the room that at the far end of the hall. I walked and went to the center of the room as was customary; and waited for further instructions.

Epov

"Isabella, come." The command he uttered was harsh, I instantly did not like it one bit. No one should be spoken to in that manner. As she walked forward her head remained down. I silently urged her to lift it. "Isabella this is Edward Cullen you are his for the day. I expect his time invested in you will not be a waste; do I make my self clear?" "Yes Master, it's pleasure to serve as always."

Her voice although quite was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in all my years. "I will have Logan show witch sweet you may have during the duration of your stay here young Edward." "Thank you Aro, you are most kind as always."

Logan led us down a corridor to a room that was at the far end of the hall. "Here you are Mr. Cullen, I hope all will be to your liking." I just smiled at him in return.

Walking into the room I noticed Isabella in the center of it. She was lovely standing there. I could see her mahogany brown cascading down to the middle of her back. Once a again I wished I could see her face, most of all her eyes.

"Ware would you like me Sir?" "First of all it's Edward not Sir." I was not quit sure how to proceed at the moment. I glanced around the room noticing a couch up against the wall. "Would you like to sit down Isabella?" She did not even respond and went directly to the couch keeping her head down. Frowning at her reaction I followed her. "Isabella, would you please lift you face so I can see you?" As her beautiful face came into view, my dead hart stop. She had repeated bite marks on her neck.

**Please r&r (read and review) that would great**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i am so sorry that it took this long to up date. i didn't mean for that to happen. sorry it's so short to. let me know if you have any ideas for things that you would like to happen in the story. please r&r**

Chapter 2

How could someone hurt such an angel? Her neck was raw. It was as though someone had chewed on it. As I looked more closely I saw that she had bruises forming on both of her arms. "Isabella, how did you get the bruises?" At this she just lifted her head and the tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Isabella." I went to her and gathered her in my arm trying to comfort her any way I could. "No one has every asked that before. They just want me to serve them. That is all I am, all I will ever be."

My heart went cold; something in her voice was alluding to a darker meaning. "Isabella-" "Bella; if it would not offend, my name is Bella." The softness of her made me smile. "It would be my honor."

Aro pov

"Master, she has come out of the trance." Those were the words that I had been waiting for since Edward had taken up my offer to come. Of course that was the only reason that I offered. The possibility that a vampire male could produce an offspring was something unheard of.

"Thank you Jane dear, bring her." "As you wish Master." Sitting on my throne I let my mind wonder. With Edward's mind reading the child would be a great asset to the grad. The thought of the power was intoxicating.

The sound of the door opening brought me out my thoughts. "What have you seen?" "She will conceive, but not survive the birth of the child." Well that inconvenient, that would mean that to produce more offspring I would have to find more subjects. I would have to think on that later.

"Jane, take her back to the things cell." She had served her propose; for the moment. "You won't get away this Aro. It will be the end of the Voltrui."

Epov

As I held her in arms it felt so right. She was meant to be held and protected by me. "If it would not offend, how would you like me to serve you today?" Her question caught me off guard. "How do thing normally go?" At this she smiled and stood; the next thing I know she was standing there and her clothes were pooled at her feet.

My eyes traveled up her body. She was the most glorious creature I had ever seen. Her legs were long and lean. What made her a woman was open and ready to be of use. And I could see that it had been many times. Her breasts in proportion to her frame. Seeing her like this, open and ready, I wanted her. But not this way, not because she was being forced. And I know she was.


End file.
